Untarnished
by diaddicted
Summary: Future Fic - High school stuffs never really disappear... Even after you're married. Even after you have a child with your spouse. The pain and memory are still there.
1. Tree Shades

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Please read and review. Thanks!

In the morning, a little girl with blonde locks and hazel eyes opened the door to her parents' room to find them still sleeping. The creak woke her mom up. As her mom opened her eyes slowly, the girl ran away and giggled.

"Drizzle!" Quinn called, laughing. The little girl sneaked into her parents' room. She climbed onto the bed giggling. Quinn laughed. Finn buried his face on Quinn's back and pulled the covers, but his daughter won't allow this to happen.

"Finn, wake up." Quinn said, unable to move because Finn's face was buried on her back.

"Mommy, are we going to grandma's today?" Drizzle asked.

"Yes." Finn said rather unclear. He pulled his daughter's hands. She fell and her head hit his ribcage. They both whined. Quinn laughed.

"Daddy that hurts!" Quinn closed her mouth, hiding her laugh. "Mommy!" She whined, "don't laugh." Quinn pursed her lips together.

"Yes, mommy, don't laugh." Finn said, laughing. "Go get ready, we'll leave soon, ok?" Drizzle went out of their room and got ready. Finn and Quinn laughed and got themselves ready as well.

Finn put on a white shirt and Quinn put on a white dress.

"Finn, can you zip this up for me?" She asked him. Finn smiled and zipped it up. He kissed her neck and smiled. "You know the door is not locked." She smiled.

"So?" He asked. "I have the license to do that." He laughed. She hit him playfully.

"Daddy!" Drizzle called from outside. Quinn raised an eyebrow with a grin on her face.

"Be there soon!" He replied.

And so, they left for Carol's house. Drizzle spent the day with Carol, hiding from Quinn and Finn. Quinn and Finn didn't seem to mind though. They enjoyed being alone fore a while. A break from their daily routine.

"Hey, tomorrow's your birthday, maybe that's why she's so secretive." Finn said, remembering that their daughter was with his mom.

"Or maybe she just wants to get away from us." She laughed. When they were talking about their daughter and Finn's mom, they heard the door opened.

"I have to go make dinner first, honey. We'll finish that after dinner, ok?" Carol said. Quinn and Finn turned to see her and their daughter.

"Fine!" Drizzle shouted. She looked at Quinn and Quinn gave her a questioning look. Drizzle sighed. "Ok." She said apologizing.

"I'll help you with dinner." Quinn volunteered.

"Ok, then, looks like it's just you and me, Driz." Finn said. With Burt out of town, Carol was alone. "What do you want to do?" He asked, but Drizzle just shook her head. "You're not talking to me?" He laughed, reminded of how Quinn used to give him a silent treatment when he did something she didn't like. "Ok, then I'll just watch the TV alone." He looked at her, knowing that she would follow him. And she did. She followed him and sat on his lap. Finn smiled.

Quinn approached the two after she had finished cooking. She took her daughter's hand and led her daughter to the dining room. Finn followed behind them.

"Looks good." Finn said as he saw what was on the table. Dinner was pretty fast. Drizzle rushed so that she could continue with whatever she was doing. She dragged Carol into the room where they hid, leaving Quinn to clean the dishes.

"Need help?" Finn stood over the counter. Quinn smiled. Finn was not the best person to ask help with the dishes. Finn smiled back at her.

Once Quinn was finished with the dishes, Drizzle was already waiting in the living room.

"Mommy, can we go home now?" She pouted. Quinn was rather confused. Drizzle wasn't usually whiny.

Quinn held out her hand for Drizzle to grab. Drizzle grabbed her mom's hand and dragged her mom to their car. Quinn opened the door for Drizzle and helped her daughter to get in the car.

"What's wrong?" She asked her daughter as she stood by the door of their car. Drizzle crossed her arms.

"I just want to go home, mommy." Quinn smiled and hugged her daughter.

"We'll be home soon. I'll make you hot chocolate?" She brushed Drizzle's hair out of her face. Drizzle's mood seemed to be boosted. "Now don't be upset?" She kissed Drizzle's cheek.

"But daddy's taking too long." Finn rushed to the car.

"Ok, let's go home." He smiled at his daughter. "Bye, mom. Thanks for tonight." He said from inside the car. Quinn was already sitting in the passenger seat.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry we have to leave you alone tonight." Quinn added. Carol checked on Drizzle and smiled.

"It's ok. Sleep tight tonight, honey." She said to Quinn. "Have fun tomorrow." Quinn smiled and mouthed 'Thank you'.

Finn started the engine and drove back to their house. Drizzle was talking about random things throughout the ride and Finn and Quinn couldn't stop laughing. The street was pretty busy, but Drizzle's voice seemed to prevent the sounds from the other cars to enter their car.

When they finally arrived, Quinn made Drizzle a cup of hot chocolate as she had promised. Drizzle drank it quickly and got ready for bed.

Thank you for reading, next chapter coming soon! Please review, thank you! :) 


	2. Teddy Bear

It was 4 hours until Quinn's birthday, she was about to tuck her 4-year-old to bed, but before bed, they knelt on their knees to pray. They folded their hands and closed their eyes.

"Hi God," Drizzle began, "tomorrow is mommy's birthday, so I wanna pray for her. Thank you, god for my mommy. She's the best. And she's pretty too." Quinn opened her eyes. She looked at Drizzle in disbelief, while the little girl continued, "I hope she will have a fun, fun, fun, fun day tomorrow." Quinn smiled and shut her eyes close again. Finn watched his 2 girls from the door. "I love my mommy more than my teddy bear, so please let her be happy. Goodnight, God. Amen" With that, she jumped to her bed and giggled.

"Well thank you for the prayer." Quinn said happily but elegantly. Finn walked to the 2 girls as his daughter wrapped her arms around his wife's neck. Ear-to-ear smiles appeared on their face, but it was pass 8. It had passed Drizzle's bedtime, so her parents tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

"Happy birthday in 4 hours, mommy." She whispered. A soft 'thank you' came out of Quinn's mouth. Finn turned the lights off and her parents' figures disappeared from her eyes. The room was black for a moment. But soon her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She heard her clock ticking. She was determined to stay awake until 12.

Outside her room, Finn and Quinn directed themselves to the kitchen.

"She loves you so much." Finn broke the silence. Quinn chuckled, "Well I surely know where she got that from." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back as she washed the cup Drizzle just used. She closed her eyes fro a moment and smiled, capturing the moment for her to keep in her mind.

The clock showed the numbers 00:00, it was Quinn's birthday. Drizzle had gone through the 4 hours in the dark. She took the colorful card she had prepared for her mom earlier and opened her bedroom door to find the hallway that led to her parents' room. She reached the door, and from beneath the door she could tell that her parents were asleep. She slipped the card from beneath the door and sneaked back to her room. She yawned and drifted off to sleep. The sleep she had been waiting for hours.

Inside, Quinn was sleeping peacefully in Finn's arms. The alarm buzzed and Finn smiled. Quinn was slowly awakened. She smiled.

"Happy birthday, Quinn." He softly pecked her lips. Quinn hid her face under her pillow. She mumbled,

"Thanks." Her tone was rather sarcastic. Finn laughed and popped his head under Quinn's pillow. She turned her head to face him and pouted. He smiled reassuringly.

"You have nothing to worry about, Quinn." He kissed her cheek and turned their bedside lamp on. Quinn pulled the covers off her and stood up. He whined. "Where are you going?" He threw his face on the pillow. She laughed.

"The bathroom. What, you want to come with me?" She said playfully. With his voice muffled by his pillow, he answered, "I would love to." Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed again. Finn watched her as she disappeared into the bathroom. A colorful paper was lying on the floor right in front of their bedroom door. He stood up and picked the paper up. A huge smile formed on his face as he saw a doodle of the three of them; him, Quinn, and Drizzle. He felt a figure standing next to him. She tilted her head, staring at the card in a room that was only brightened by the dim light from the bedside lamp. She could see the writing and the doodles, but couldn't make out what the words or the figures say. She looked at Finn, confused. He looked at her face and brought the card closer to the source of light.

As the light grew brighter, the figures appeared clearer. A huge smile formed on her face. _She waited for 4 hours, _she thought. Finn kissed the top of her head.

"Told you she has my love for you." Quinn blinked her eyes several times and nodded. "Wanna make sure that she's asleep? He smiled a smile he only shared with Quinn. Quinn smiled. She turned the doorknob to find their quiet hallway. The sides were decorated with pictures of them, but mostly Drizzle. Quinn looked to her left, then her right, and then at the door in the end of the hallway. She opened the door gingerly, then turned her head to face Finn. He draped an arm around her and smiled. Their daughter was sleeping peacefully. The darkness of the hallway shone into the room through the gap they created by the door. It created a different shade on the floor, slightly lighter than the darkness of the room itself with Finn and Quinn's figures.

Quinn sneaked in. She stood by her daughter's bed and bent down. She looked at Drizzle's face and smiled. Finn smiled. She rubbed Drizzle's forehead and kissed it.

"Thank you." She whispered. Drizzle fidgeted. Quinn fixed her daughter's covers and looked at her awaiting husband. "I love you." She whispered into her daughter's ear before leaving. Finn turned his daughter's bedside lamp off. He opened the door, ready to meet their hallway again before he heard his daughter's voice again.

"I love you too, mommy. Happy birthday." Her voice was unclear, muffled by the covers. A soft 'thank you' from Quinn's lips filled the air. Finn closed the door and headed back to his room with Quinn.

They slipped back into their warm covers and turned their bedside lamps off.

"Goodnight, Finn." She whispered as she locked her eyes on his.

"Goodnight, Quinn." He whispered as he tucked the loose strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. Quinn closed her eyes, letting it rest after a long day. "Happy birthday." He kissed her forehead. With that, the two drifted off to sleep, waiting for a fun day to begin when they wake up.


	3. Anything but a Kiss

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! It's your birthday, it's your birthday!" Drizzle jumped up and down her parents' bed. Quinn woke up with a smile on her face. Finn watched Quinn's motions sleepily. Quickly, he gave her a kiss.

"Morning." He smiled excitedly.

"Ew!" Drizzle exclaimed. She closed her own eyes with her own hands. Quinn and Finn laughed. She knelt down by her mom, although she was in between her parents, she placed herself closer to Quinn. "Do you like the card I made you, mommy?" She said with a hint of Finn's innocent tone behind her voice. Quinn straightened up and let the little girl lean on her.

"I loved it, very much." She said, brushing her daughter's hair. A huge smile formed on Drizzle's face.

"This big?" She asked Quinn, stretching her arms as far as it could go.

"Let me answer that for mommy, k?" Finn said before Quinn could respond. Quinn raised an eyebrow, still brushing Drizzle's blonde hair. Finn scooped Drizzle up into the air. She giggled as the air somehow tickled her belly. Quinn laughed at this sight. "She likes it this much." He softly threw his daughter on their comfortable, white bed. Drizzle hadn't stopped giggling, nor had Quinn. He then pretended to be a monster that had never failed Drizzle. She would laugh so hard when he pretended to eat her.

Quinn was reminded of the time when they were still in high school, Finn would play dinosaur and she would think that it was foolish. But looking at him now with their daughter, she knew she was right for loving him this whole time. Quinn bit her lower lip but snapped back to the moment and smiled. Finn kissed Drizzle's cheek and smiled.

"That much." He announced. Drizzle looked at Quinn to ask if it was true. Quinn smiled and nodded, her eyebrow slightly raised.

"Well, let's get you ready because we're going somewhere today." Finn said to Drizzle. Quinn looked at him questioningly, not knowing his plan. Finn grinned, "There, go with your mommy." Quinn stood up, but she was still confused. Drizzle wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and let her legs dangle down her mom's side. Quinn let Drizzle pick out her outfit. A light blue casual sundress that matched Quinn's sky blue sundress that dropped right above her knees. Drizzle loved wearing the same outfit with Quinn, or at least similar.

When Drizzle was ready, she went to the dining room to look for something to eat. Finn was already there. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of khaki pants. In his hands were 2 duffel bags. Stuffed, but they looked light. Finn knew Drizzle's look. The look that she was hungry, looking for something to eat. He chuckled and lifted her up as he gave her a Reese's peanut butter cup. Delighted, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, daddy." She started opening the wrapper.

When Quinn walked into their living room, Finn was already there with Drizzle sitting on his lap. Drizzle kept munching on the snack she just got until Finn saw Quinn.

"You look beautiful." Finn said as if she was a stranger he just met. As if it was the first time they saw each other. As if she had just walked down the stairs of her house when he picked her up for their junior prom. She blushed.

"I love you too." She whispered. To Drizzle, this did not make sense, but she smiled. Seeing her parents in love, as long as it didn't involve kissing, made her happy. She hopped out of Finn's lap and forced him to stand up. When Finn stood up, Drizzle walked to Quinn and grabbed Quinn's hand. She tugged on Quinn's dress and motioned her mom to bend down. Quinn bent down and Drizzle whispered into her ears,

"Daddy has 2 bags." Quinn searched the room for the bags and found them lying on their wood-framed white sofa. Quinn's eyes found Finn's and his toothy smile.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked. He carried Drizzle to the car while guiding Quinn under his wings. Drizzle was giddy, excited to see where her dad is taking her.


	4. The Sunset Sky

Drizzle fell asleep halfway through the ride, leaving Finn and Quinn alone. As much as they loved their daughter, they missed being alone. Time passed in silence, a silence they missed. Finn would start singing, Quinn would laugh at him, and another silence would follow. Without Quinn's realization, they were there.

"The beach?" She raised her eyebrow when she noticed this. When she noticed where they were. Finn smiled his innocent smile, she smiled. "Thank you." She whispered before kissing his cheek. He smiled then turned to Drizzle who was still sleeping. Quinn followed his gaze.

"Hey! Drizzle! Wake up, we're here." He said eagerly. Quinn unfastened her seatbelt and opened her door. She let herself inhale the fresh ocean scent. Finn joined her with Drizzle in his arms.

"Can we build sandcastles, daddy?" She grinned. She looked at Quinn, her face full of excitement. Quinn was reminded of her childhood. All the excitements were real and she didn't need to care about her future, all that mattered was the present. A smile appeared on her face.

"Well, we should start now then." Finn said. He let Drizzle down, held her hand, and ran to the beach. Quinn took her bag and joined them.

"What do you think, mommy." Drizzle asked as she saw her mom's figure.

"Did daddy made that for you?" She teased her daughter.

"No. I did this myself." She said, proud. Quinn sat next to her. "Daddy made that one." She pointed the castle Finn was working on.

"Wow, you guys are fast." Quinn said as she and Finn exchanged smiles. When Finn continued building his castle, his phone rang. He rubbed his hands together dusting off the sand. He took his phone out from his pocket and picked up the call from an unknown number.

"Umm… Hello?" He said, waiting for the caller to identify him/herself. Quinn was still focused on Drizzle and the sandcastle they were building. "Oh, hey Rach." He called out again. This time, Quinn fixed her eyes on Finn. Her eyes revealed the pain she was feeling inside. Somehow, the jealousy she felt when she was still in high school was there again. "She wants to talk to you." He gave her the phone. She took the phone, uncertain.

"H-Hi Rachel." Her voice flat with a vague hint of pain. He knew her look. He knew she was hurt. He sat in between her and Drizzle, a comforting smile on his face. He knew he didn't want to hurt her. He would never want to. He stared at her, hazy images from their high school years appeared in his mind. "T-thanks." She gave him the phone back. "She wants to talk to you." To him, nothing was wrong for the past was the past, but he knew everything seemed wrong for her at that moment. He looked at her and planted a short, delicate kiss on her lips, telling her that he would always be there for her.

He started talking with Rachel as she helped Drizzle with her sandcastle as if she was ok.

"Umm… Uhh… Yeah, thanks." He finally ended the call. Only one thought bothered Quinn, _why did she call Finn and not me if she wanted to say 'Happy birthday'?_ Finn chuckled as he watched Quinn's face. "Drizzle, will you be ok if daddy talks to mommy for a while?" Drizzle looked up at her dad and nodded, she didn't suspect anything to be wrong. Finn led Quinn away from Drizzle, but not too far. They just stood there in silence. H Se knew that was what she needed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled. She sighed, her eyes watery. He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." She murmured. Her blonde locks blown by the strong wind. The sky was beautiful. Orange from the sunset. Drizzle was still busy with her sandcastle. The sound of the waves and the blowing wind were loud, but quieter than the silence between them.

"You know…" He paused, she could see the reflection of the sunset in his eyes. "My mom once told me that a scenery can only be beautiful if you share it with the ones you love." He smiled at her. By then, their daughter was done with her sandcastle.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" She yelled from where she was. Quinn blinked back the tears that were on her eyes and chuckled.

"Well, I gotta go see my daughter's sandcastle." He laughed as Quinn smiled the smile she had always shown him. "Are you coming?" He ran to Drizzle. Quinn stayed where she was for a moment, looking at the boy she fell in love with and the little blonde girl.

"Mommy, come here!" Her daughter called again. She walked towards them and sat next to Finn. "Can I borrow your phone, daddy?" She asked as she flashed Finn's innocent smile. Without saying a word, he gave his phone to his daughter. "Now smile." His daughter said. They both laughed at this. Always.

"Ok. Can we go home now?" He said after Drizzle finished taking a picture of them. Drizzle nodded.

"I'm tired." She rubbed her eyelids. Finn carried Drizzle back to the car while Quinn put everything inside the bags again.

Drizzle fell asleep almost immediately after Finn started the engl=ine. Quinn fell asleep shortly after that. The ride home was completely silent but Finn loved it. He loved seeing his girls sleeping so peacefully.

Quinn woke up when Finn turned off the engine, she woke up with a smile on her face.

"Ok, I have to put Drizzle to bed. I'll see you inside?" She said. He nodded. Quinn carried Drizzle to her daughter's room. She tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

"Happy birthday, mommy. I love you." Drizzle whispered. Quinn smiled. She turned off the lights and went back to her room. "She's asleep." She said, the smile was still there. Finn was already on their bed. He smiled and patted the pillow next to him.

"Maybe we should sleep too." He showed her a naughty kind of smile.

"Quit that." She said playfully and climbed onto their bed and leaned on him. Finn kissed her neck and raised an eyebrow.


	5. Expect the Unexpected

The sun peeked through the curtain. The stars had disappeared for some time by then. The alarm buzzed. Lazily, Finn stopped the sound it was making. He threw his head back onto his pillow. Quinn turned to see him and chortled.

"Morning." She said. Finn groaned and lifted his head to kiss her.

"Morning." He breathed. "I'm gonna go wake Drizzle up. Kurt is coming today." Quinn sighed, exhausted with their daily summer activities. "I know. I'm tired too." He said and left the room.

"Finn!" Quinn called out for him, laughing. "Get back here!" She couldn't stop herself from laughing. Finn popped his head by the doorway and smiled.

"What? You've missed me already?" He smiled again. Quinn tittered.

"Umm… Actually, I am going to ask you to wear something before our kid sees you naked." Quinn giggled as Finn looked at himself and looked goofily serious.

"Good point." He said. He threw on a dark blue tee and a pair of shorts. He left the room to wake Drizzle up. Quinn smiled, remembering the old days. Finn's old-self was still there.

"Hey." Finn said as he opened the door to Drizzle's room. Drizzle was half awake, hugging the teddy bear Finn and Quinn bought her for her first Christmas.

"Hi, daddy." She blinked her sleepy eyes.

"Get up, sleepy head." Finn smiled as he pulled the young girl up. Drizzle giggled and yawned. "Uncle Kurt's coming today." All of a sudden, Drizzle was fully awakened.

"With Joey and Kyle too?" Her hazel eyes grew larger. Finn nodded, a huge smile appeared on his face. Growing up, Finn didn't get to see any other family member besides her mom. He was happy for her daughter. She could have the childhood he could only dream of.

"Now get ready." He titled his head. Drizzle jumped off her bed and opened her closet. She stared at her clothes, confused. She ran out of the room. "Driz!" He called, "Drizzle!" He got up and followed her. She ran into her parents' room and Finn laughed. "Yeah, should've guessed that that was coming."

"Mommy?" She stared at Quinn who was sitting in front of the mirror, clipping on an orange, flower hairclip. "What are you going to wear today?" Quinn looked at Finn and smiled.

"Umm… I don't know. This, maybe." Her outfit was casual, creamy yellow top and white shorts. "What do you want to wear?" Quinn answered. Drizzle raised her shoulders. "Ok, why don't you choose something to wear with daddy?" She added a question to her answer, but Drizzle shook her head.

"Tried." Finn said, raising his eyebrows.

"No." Drizzle said, crossing her arms. "I want you." She grabbed Quinn's hand. Quinn stood up and followed her to her room. Finn was still standing by the door, feeling unwanted.

"Hey, she didn't mean it that way." Quinn cupped one of his cheeks with her free hand. She tiptoed to kiss him.

"Mommy!" Drizzle was getting impatient. She pulled Quinn into her room. Quinn sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. She stared at Drizzle who was busy picking out her outfit.

"Hey, Driz." Quinn finally said. Her daughter looked at her. "How would you feel if I say I don't want to go play with you? If I want to play only with Kyle and Joey?" Quinn asked her. Drizzle started whining.

"But why would you do that, mommy? You're mean!" A drop of tear started running down her cheek. Quinn lifted her daughter onto her lap and held Drizzle tight.

"That's how daddy's feeling right now, Driz." She said benevolently. She chuckled. "Daddy could've cried, but he didn't did he?" She looked into her daughter's eye that looked similar to hers. Drizzle coughed from crying. "I'm not going to leave you," she paused and kissed her daughter's cheek once again, "I'm sorry." She whispered. Drizzle jumped out of Quinn's lap and once again ran out of her room. Quinn picked out an outfit for Drizzle and laid it on top of Drizzle's bed.

With tear-filled eyes and the coughs from all the crying, Drizzle approached Finn.

"I'm sorry, daddy." She rubbed her eyelids. Finn looked confused. He lifted his daughter and kissed her cheek. Quinn watched from the doorway. Finn motioned his head in her direction.

"Go get ready with mommy. Your favorite show's starting in 15 minutes." He smiled j0yfully. Drizzle smiled. "Go! Go! Hurry!" He smiled at the girl as he put her down. Drizzle giggled and ran to Quinn. As Drizzle ran inside, Finn mouthed 'thank you' to Quinn. Quinn smiled and went inside to help Drizzle get ready.

Once she got Drizzle ready, she went back to her room. Finn was putting on his dark green shirt. He turned to Quinn,

"How did you do that?" He beamed. Quinn checked her phone and then looked at him again. She shook her head.

"We're not going through that again… Scary thoughts and cries." She sighed, "I'm such a horrible mom." She looked at him and forced a smile. He stroked her hair.

"Trust me, you're not." He kissed her cheek. "Well, I'm pretty sure Drizzle's waiting for me outside, thanks to you, so I better go now." He started to walk away. "Join us?" He smiled and got out of the room.

Quinn smoothed her hair and went to the kitchen. As suspected, Drizzle and Finn had already eaten their breakfast.

"Do you know that Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine had another baby boy?" Quinn asked Drizzle from the kitchen. Drizzle immediately ran to the kitchen counter where Quinn was standing when she saw that her mother was holding a glass of milk. Quinn handed her the glass.

"What's his name?" She asked Quinn after drinking it. She handed Quinn the empty glass.

"I think his name's Drizzle." Finn said while he watched Drizzle looking at Quinn curiously.

"No it's not." Drizzle said.

"Right, that's your name." He smiled. "His name's Ricky." He told his daughter. "Looks like you're the only girl in the family, Driz." Finn said. Quinn smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Can I play with him?" Quinn and Finn knew this question was coming.

"I don't know, Drizzle. He's so tiny, I don't want you to crush him." Finn said as he stood up and scooped his daughter up. He held her hands and spun her around in the air. The three of them had huge smiles on their faces.


	6. Your Kid

Drizzle ran to open the door when she heard the doorbell rang. Finn followed behind her and helped her open the door Outside, Blaine was walking to the door with the 6-year-old twins, Kurt had the baby in his hands.

"Hey." Finn said. He looked at the baby boy, "he's cute." He added. "Come in." Drizzle was already running around the house by then. She ran upstairs to get Quinn.

"Have you told her that we're staying?" Kurt asked his stepbrother. Finn shook his head.

"Let her find out by herself." He said, smiling. "Hey." He said to Blaine when Blaine entered the room. Joey and Kyle had already felt home and called out for Drizzle.

"Uhhh… Finn, where can I put these things?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, yeah. Here, let me help you." Finn took two of their bags and led Blaine into the guest room. "Joey and Kyle can sleep next door if they want to." He said.

"Thanks, Finn." Blaine replied to Finn's humility. "With the baby and all things just get busier." He held back his forced laugh. Finn smiled at Blaine's statement.

Quinn passed the room where Finn was helping Blaine in. Drizzle was holding her hand. Quinn walked inside.

"Hi, Blaine." She stood next to her husband.

"Quinn!" He said when he saw Quinn. Kurt walked into the room.

"Quinn! Pretty as always. Ok, so tell me, why did you marry my brother, again?" Quinn laughed and hid her face on Finn's chest, Drizzle still held on to her. She looked up at Finn, blushing. Finn motioned her to see the baby Kurt was holding. Quinn looked at the little boy.

"He's beautiful." She paid attention to his face.

"Mommy! Can I see? Can I see?" Drizzle pulled Quinn's shirt. She lifted her daughter so that her daughter could see the little boy. She wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and looked at her cousin. "He's asleep." She whispered. Quinn nodded. "Is Joey and Kyle sleeping here tonight?" She asked once again, and once again, Quinn nodded. Drizzle seemed excited.

"Why don't you go out and play with Joey and Kyle?" Quinn put her daughter down. Kurt went out to play with the kids while Blaine talked with Finn and Quinn.

After several minutes, though, Drizzle returned. She was skipping into the room. Her face lit with happiness.

"Mommy, daddy?" She called her parents. "I want a baby brother… For Christmas." Blaine laughed looking at Finn and Quinn's expressions. Their eyes grew wider. They stayed silent and just looked at each other.

"Umm… Drizzle, can we just talk about this later?" Finn said breaking the silence. Quinn looked at her daughter in confusion. She might not realize it, but she was smiling.

"Ok." She said with a happy tone. She went out of the room, still skipping joyfully.

The house was loud. The children were laughing, running around, and crying. Drizzle, however, was still afraid of what Quinn had said earlier. She thought that Quinn really meant what she said. Whenever Quinn joined them, she would always look at her mom every once in a while, making sure that her mom still checked on her. She didn't mind Quinn helping Kyle color his picture or Joey cutting the shapes he traced, but she just wanted to know that her mom is also there for her. Quinn smiled when she sensed this. She went over to Drizzle and gave her a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered into her daughter's ear and smiled. With that, Quinn left for the bathroom.

Finn talked to Joey and Kyle who looked suddenly enthusiastic. He held Joey's hand with his left and Kyle's with his right. Drizzle was afraid that her dad would leave her.

"Drizzle, I'm going out to look for ice creams, wanna come?" Finn asked. Drizzle nodded, not because she was jealous, but because she wanted an ice cream. Finn smiled looking at how these kids were excited only because ice creams. He let go off Kyle and Joey's hands for a while and let Drizzle sit on his shoulders.

"Drizzle!" Joey called. "You're so tall!" He looked at her, amazed. The boys had always loved Finn. When Finn picked them up at school once, they told everyone about Finn being their uncle. "Can I sit up there when we go home?" He asked. Drizzle giggled.

"Ok." She said as she laughed toothily. When Quinn walked into the room, they were all laughing. The laughter was contagious. She laughed as well.

"Oh, Quinn." Finn found her figure. "I'm just gonna take the kids out for ice creams, I'll be back soon." He said. Before he stepped out of the door, he gave Quinn a quick kiss.

"Ew!" Drizzle exclaimed, but this time, she wasn't alone. Joey and Kyle exclaimed as well. Quinn and Finn laughed at this. Quinn blushed and whispered,

"Maybe we should stop doing that in front of other people's kids." Finn smirked.

"But I'm your kid!" Drizzle shouted. Quinn laughed.

"Of course you are." She pushed her husband out of the door. "Go. Be back soon." She smiled.


	7. Dancing in the Moonlight

A/N: Thank you for those who had been reading and reviewing this whole time. Can you please, please review? :) Thank you! Means a lot. I've actually written up to chapter 18, but I want to take it slow, so... Thanks for your patience :D appreciate it a lot.

When the night comes, things become more hectic. Ricky was asleep, but every once in a while, the sounds the kids made woke him up, and he would cry. Drizzle, Joey, and Kyle fought over toys, which of course, ended up with one of them crying. To the adults, although stressful, it was pretty hilarious.

Drizzle was really out of it. Quinn and Finn could really see that she was sleepy, but Drizzle won't admit it.

"Ok. Bedtime." Quinn said carrying Drizzle to her room. "You are sleepy." She smiled. Drizzle yawned.

"Mommy?" Drizzle said when they knelt down to pray. "Where are we going for Christmas?" Quinn looked at Drizzle.

"I don't know yet. It's still 4 months away, Driz." Drizzle nodded in agreement, but her face couldn't possibly hide her excitement.

"Ok." She said then she bowed her head and closed her eyes to pray. "God, it's me again. Thank you for today, God. Thank you for mommy and daddy. Thank you for Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine and Joey and Kyle and baby Ricky." She paused and yawned. Then she continued, "God, I know what I want for Christmas. I want a baby brother." She yawned again, tired from that day's activities, all the playing and crying, "Goodnight, God." She climbed onto her bed. "Mommy, can daddy read me a story?" Quinn smiled, not wanting to discuss about what Drizzle wanted for Christmas, although, the idea didn't sound bad. Quinn could actually picture the idea Drizzle suggested.

"I'll get daddy." She kissed Drizzle's forehead. As she walked down the stairs, she could see Joey, Kyle, and Finn. Kurt, Blaine, and Ricky next door. Ricky was asleep, Blaine and Kurt smiling at each other, about to tuck the twins in. Quinn smiled.

Quinn walked into the guestroom that turned into the boys' room for that night. Finn was telling the boys a story, and she couldn't help but smile. The boys were laughing.

"Hey." Finn smiled as he saw Quinn standing in front of the door. They thought it was funny, how they felt like they fell in love with each other like the first time every single day. Quinn smiled. Finn stood up and walked towards Quinn. He put his arms around her waist and leaned down. When he was about to kiss her, Kurt walked in. He shook his head.

"Shoo." He waved his hand at them. "Not in front of my kids." Finn and Quinn smiled at each other, love in their eyes. The boys giggled. Kurt looked at the two boys. "Go to bed. Now." He turned the lights off. "Goodnight." He smiled in the darkness. Finn and Quinn walked out of the room. Kurt followed behind them.

"Oh my God, you two! Get a room!" Blaine laughed at Kurt. Quinn and Finn smiled. From outside, they could hear Joey and Kyle giggling, so Kurt peaked again, "bed, boys, bed." The boys yawned. They were tired anyways.

"Daddy!" Drizzle hollered from upstairs. Quinn realized what she actually intended to do downstairs.

"Oh, Drizzle wants you to read her a story." She said. Finn nodded, he kissed Quinn's forehead and left to read Drizzle a story. Quinn went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. Kurt and Blaine followed behind her, looking for some adults time. "Hot chocolate?" Quinn offered Kurt and Blaine.

"Yes, please." Kurt replied to Quinn's offer. Blaine nodded. Quinn handed them 2 cups of hot chocolate.

Upstairs, Finn was done reading Drizzle a story, but unlike any other nights, Drizzle didn't fall asleep.

"Daddy?" He called Finn. "When can I have my baby brother?" Finn didn't know what to say.

"I thought we haven't agree on that yet?" Drizzle stared at Finn, which reminded him of Quinn. She looked so much like Quinn.

"Christmas, daddy! I deserve a present for Christmas!" She said. Not knowing what to say, Finn called Quinn.

"Quinn!" He called from Drizzle's room. His voice sounded rather panicky. Quinn went upstairs with Blaine and Kurt. "Uhh…" Finn looked at Quinn when she entered the room, and then he looked back at Drizzle. Drizzle seemed fine, but Finn looked nervous. The ones who just entered the room looked confused.

"I deserve a Christmas present, right mommy? I've been good." Blaine and Kurt laughed, knowing where this was headed. "I want a baby brother." Quinn and Finn stayed silent.

"Yes, mommy." Kurt said from the doorway. Finn stared at Kurt, but his stare could never be scary. Kurt and Blaine chuckled.

"Uhhh… Don't you want anything else?" Quinn asked her daughter. "A new teddy bear?" She asked, but Drizzle shook her head. "Let's just think of other presents tomorrow ok, Driz?" Drizzle shook her head again.

"No. I know what I want." She pouted.

"Well, I think you're sleepy and you need some sleep. Get some rest. Joey and Kyle are already asleep." Finn kissed Drizzle's forehead and stood up. "Goodnight." He added. Quinn caressed her cheek and turned her night light on. Kurt and Blaine walked to their room and so did Quinn and Finn.

"Not a bad idea." Finn said as he closed the door. Quinn smiled and changed into her nightgown. The air was warm, the sky was getting darker, but the stars and the moon grew brighter. The shadows of the dancing trees filled their room.

Finn was leaning on the headboard. Quinn tucked herself in and rested her head on his lap, looking at his face. Finn smiled at her.


	8. Partner in Crime

_(LA – September)_

Summer was over. Everything seemed to speed up, yet slow down. The night was soundless. Drizzle was asleep, or so Quinn and Finn thought. The door creaked open.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep here tonight?" She asked. Quinn and Finn didn't expect her coming.

"Uhh…" That was the only thing Finn could say.

"Why are not wearing your pajamas mommy?" Drizzle asked her mom. There was an awkward silence. Quinn was tongue-tied. She didn't know what to say. "Can I wear my underwear to sleep too like daddy?" Quinn and Finn still covered their bodies with their covers.

"Uhh…" Finn began again. "I-I think I forgot to wear my PJs. Thanks for reminding me." Finn told Drizzle. Drizzle was still waiting. She held her teddy bear in her hands. Her pajama was too big for her.

"Mommy too?" She asked. Quinn looked at Finn.

"Uhh… Yes, mommy too." Finn answered for Quinn. "Umm… Actually, Driz, can you wait outside? Mommy will come to tuck you in after she put on her PJs, k?" Finn acted a little out of place.

"But I want to sleep with mommy." Quinn looked at her daughter.

"After I put on my PJs, Drizzle." Drizzle pouted at Quinn's words but left the room. Finn laughed.

"Caught." He kissed Quinn. "Well, you better hurry before she comes in again." Quinn smiled and left the room.

"Let's get you back to bed." Quinn took Drizzle's hand. Drizzle held her teddy bear tighter.

"Why can't I sleep with you tonight?" She asked.

"Because you have your own room." Quinn answered. Drizzle wasn't satisfied.

"Then I don't want my room!" She said. Quinn sighed.

"Driz, are we going there tonight?" She carried her daughter to her room. "I'm tired."

"Me too." She rested her head on Quinn's shoulder with arms tied around Quinn's neck. "But I cannot sleep without you, mommy."

"But you usually do." Quinn kissed Drizzle's cheek. "I'll stay here until you sleep, ok?" Quinn made a last offer. Drizzle sighed.

"Ok." She said as she yawned. Quinn laid her on the bed and sat next to her, brushing her hair. Drizzle held Quinn's other arm.

Finn waited for Quinn, but Quinn didn't come back for a long time. He slowly opened Drizzle's bedroom door. Drizzle was asleep, and so was Quinn, but Quinn slept as she was still sitting. Drizzle's head on her lap. He tucked a loose strand of Quinn's hair behind her ear.

"Quinn." He whispered. Quinn woke up. She looked at her daughter and smiled. Slowly and carefully, she moved her daughter's head and removed her arm from Drizzle's grip. Finn smiled. "I think that's it for the night." Quinn nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Finn led Quinn outside the room. They went to the kitchen for some midnight snacks.

"Oh Quinn, I know it's still September, but my mom and Burt had already booked a place for Christmas." Quinn closed the fridge. "It's in an island. Surrounded by the beach." He said. Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good." She said. They hadn't had a plan for Christmas yet, so hearing this is not bad either.

"Uhh... Yeah, yeah it does." There wasn't a single noise in the house besides their voice and Quinn eating a bag of chips with Finn. She yawned.

"Can't everything just slow down for a while?" She said as she shut her eyes and rested her head on Finn's shoulder. Finn rubbed her arm, smiling.

"Well, I'm sleepy." He stood up. "Aren't you?" He asked Quinn. She pursed her lips together and took a deep breath. "Let's go then." He offered her a hand.

They returned to their room and fell asleep almost immediately. _What an exhausting day, _Quinn thought before she was fully asleep.

When Finn woke up, Quinn wasn't beside him and Drizzle's voice had filled the house. He smiled. He walked out of his room and he could smell the pancakes Quinn was making.

"Hey." Finn chased Drizzle. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked. Drizzle giggled and shook her head. Once he got a hold of Drizzle, he scooped her up and squeezed her gently. Drizzle guffawed.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Drizzle screamed as Finn threw her into the air. Quinn chortled and prepared the pancakes. She poured maple syrup on top of Finn's and chocolate sauce on top of Drizzle's. "Put me down!" Drizzle giggled as Finn tickled her belly. Drizzle couldn't stop laughing.

"Breakfast's ready guys." Quinn called. Drizzle and Finn spooned their pancakes and kept munching. Quinn, on the other hand, just played with it.

"What's the matter, Quinn?" Finn stopped eating and looked at her. She snapped back to reality and looked at Finn. She said no word. All she did was shaking her head. "You sure?" Finn asked Quinn once again. Quinn smiled and nodded.


	9. An Advanced Copy of Christmas

Quinn called from downstairs,

"Finn, I'll be home soon ok?" Without waiting for a reply, she turned to Drizzle. "It'll just be a while. Be good for daddy?" She pleaded her daughter and left.

That afternoon, Finn was left alone with his 4-year-old daughter. They spent the afternoon drawing and coloring in Drizzle's playroom. When Quinn went home, she went straight to her room. Finn saw her and followed her.

"Drizzle, I'll go get mommy. Why don't you have dinner? I think mommy had prepared something." He left Drizzle. Drizzle didn't seem to care, she continued coloring her picture and left for the kitchen.

Quinn was in the bathroom.

"Quinn? What's wrong? You seemed out of it today." Finn asked, concerned. Quinn walked out of the bathroom,

"I need to tell you something." She smiled seductively at Finn. She waved a narrow stick. "Looks like Drizzle will get what she wants after all." Quinn was beaming. Finn was still figuring out what the thing is. Quinn gave up. She threw the test pack at Finn. "Catch!" Finn smiled, happy at what he's seeing. He pulled Quinn onto the bed and kissed her. The test pack still in his hand. "You're gross. I peed on that thing!"

"So?" He continued kissing her. She laughed.

"Stop it." She pulled away from him, laughing. "Now you have the job to tell Drizzle." She looked at Finn. She rested her head on his chest.

"Quinn… I- I have something to tell you too." His face was tense. She looked at him questioningly. "Rachel called earlier-" Quinn didn't want to hear anything about Rachel, at least not at that moment. She shushed him with a kiss.

"It's a boy." She smiled. "Just like Drizzle wanted. Just like you wanted." Finn never told Quinn that he wanted a boy, but she said so.

"I wanted?" He asked her.

"I saw you with Joey and Kyle." She smiled. "And most boys want a son. Admit it." She looked for comfort in him.

"Well, I'm not "most boys" remember?" He said. It wasn't that he didn't want a son. He was ok with both genders, that was what he was trying to tell her. "Besides, if we have another girl, I'll be the most handsome one around." He said jokingly. Quinn laughed and reminded him to tell Drizzle.

"Does she need to know?" He asked her when he couldn't find a way to tell Drizzle about the news. Quinn looked at him and let him figure out her expression. "Umm… What about…" He paused to think. Quinn laughed looking at his expression. "I don't know, Quinn. She's 4, what should I tell her?" She smiled.

"We'll figure out a way." She kissed his lips one more time and walked out their room. Finn rushed downstairs after Quinn. Drizzle was finishing her dinner.

Drizzle was telling Quinn about her day and Quinn laughed.

"Driz, I have some good news for you." Quinn smiled. She didn't think Finn could come up with a way as soon as this. "Ready?" Finn asked. Drizzle turned her chair and faced Finn. She nodded. Finn looked at Quinn and smiled. "Guess where we're going to go for Christmas?" He asked.

"The hospital!" Drizzle answered Finn. Quinn and Finn looked puzzled. "To pick up my baby brother." Quinn laughed.

"Uhhh… No." Drizzle frowned. "But," Finn continued. Drizzle looked excited again, "we're going to stay at this place with grandma, grandpa, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Joey, Kyle, and Ricky." He said, his face full of happiness. Drizzle's face seemed as eager as Finn's.

"And daddy, and?" She became more and more excited.

"Well, remember what you want for Christmas?" He asked her. She nodded full of energy. "How would you like an early Christmas present?" Drizzle jumped off her chair and hugged Finn. Quinn smiled.

"Where is he?" She asked. Finn looked at Quinn's stomach and raised his chin up. Drizzle looked confused. "Mommy ate him?" She sat on Finn's left thigh. Quinn and Finn laughed. He lifted Drizzle.

"No, Driz." He laughed again. "Umm… You see, before a baby can be born, the baby needs to grow inside their mommy's tummy first. After some time, when the baby can live on their own, they will go out of their mommy's tummy." Quinn smiled at Finn's explanation. She didn't regret marrying Finn.

"Ok." She was satisfied with Finn's answer.

"And Drizzle…" Finn said looking at the girl that was in his arms. "Don't tell anyone yet. Can you do that for mommy and daddy?" Drizzle nodded, but her face couldn't hide her curiosity.

"But why, daddy?" Drizzle looked Finn right in the eyes. Quinn was as confused as Drizzle.

"Because we want it to be a surprise." He said, smiling at Quinn. Quinn smiled back at him and murmured an 'ok'.

Drizzle slid down from Finn's grasp and hugged Quinn's legs. Quinn smiled and crouched down.

"Off to bed. I'll go up after I wash your plate." Drizzle ran up, still excited about the news she just received. "Don't forget to brush your teeth." Quinn called as Drizzle was running up the stairs. She turned to Finn and smiled. "That went well." He tilted his head and gave her a quick peck.

Quinn left to check on Drizzle. Drizzle was already lying on the bed with the covers up to her nose. When Quinn entered the room, she opened her eyes. Quinn sat beside her.

"Did I wake you up?" Quinn whispered in the silence of the room.

"No. I wasn't sleeping." She whispered as well. Quinn smiled and stroked her hair. "Mommy?" She said after a long silence with both their eyes shut, absorbing the moment.

"Yeah?" Quinn replied. In the darkness, her eyes seemed to be the brightest thing Drizzle could find. Drizzle stayed silent, staring at the door. Quinn looked at her, and then at the door. "Hey," Quinn finally said, "What's wrong?" She raised her eyebrow. A gentle smile on her face. Drizzle looked back at Quinn. Innocently, but worriedly, she asked Quinn,

"If I have a baby brother…" She started. Uncertain of whether or not she should ask the question, but she continued, "Will you still love me?" Quinn smiled. She knew that this was coming. She knew every first-born would eventually ask that question to their parents.

"I will always love you. You're my baby girl, how can I not love you?" Quinn put her arm around her daughter. Drizzle rested her head on Quinn's lap and smiled.

"What about daddy?" She asked again, fixing her head's position on Quinn's lap.

"Daddy too." Quinn smiled. She wondered if her sister went through this when her parents found out that her mother was pregnant with her, but her guess was yes. "Look," Quinn said looking at Drizzle's then terrified face. "Nothing is going to change. I promise you. We will still love you." She kissed Drizzle's forehead to emphasize that.

"Pinky promise?" Drizzle demanded an answer from Quinn. Quinn smiled and held out her pinky. Drizzle took it in hers and locked it. She seemed pretty satisfied. Quinn hummed a lullaby that drifted her baby girl to sleep.


	10. Magick

Quinn's phone buzzed. It was early in the morning. About 7am. Not long after that, Finn's phone buzzed as well. Once, twice, and then thrice. Quinn woke up and left for the bathroom. She hoped that the buzzes hadn't wake her up. Finn sighed.

"Quinn, you ok?" He asked. _Maybe I should put my phone on silent next time, _he thought, but what had happened had happened and there was no way of fixing that now.

"You should stop worrying or you'll worry every time I walk into the bathroom." Quinn smiled.

"Well maybe," He played with Quinn's hair. "Maybe I should go in there with you." Quinn checked her phone, ignoring what Finn just said. "Oh, my mom had flown back to Lima." He told Quinn, and again, Quinn ignored him.

"Your phone buzzed. Thrice. I suppose one's from Rachel."

"Quinn…" Finn looked at her. Quinn laughed. "Jealous?" He asked her.

"No." She laughed. "Seriously, I got one too." She said. Finn looked at his inbox and scrolled further down. She smiled.

.

"Right." The doorbell rang. Finn furrowed his eyebrows together. "Called anyone?" He asked her. Quinn shook her head. Finn stood up and got the door.

"Hey!" Mercedes blurted with excitement.

"Hey!" Finn replied and embraced her with a hug. "Uhhh... Quinn!" He called out for Quinn. "What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised by the surprise.

"Why? I can't be here?" Finn shook his head.

"No, no. That's not what I meant." Mercedes laughed at his reaction. Quinn showed up from behind Finn's shoulder.

"Mercedes!" She hugged Mercedes. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Mercedes looked at Quinn, and then Finn, confused, but happy.

"You're growing more like each other!" Mercedes finally said with a smile on her face. There was a short silence. "So are you guys coming?" She said.

"Uhhh… Actually we haven't talked about it yet. Our phones buzzed and Quinn immediately went…" Quinn elbowed him. Mercedes looked at the two, knowing that something was going on. "I'm going to wake Drizzle up." He chose to change the topic.

"So are you just gonna stare at me, girl?" Mercedes asked, carrying her bag. Quinn smiled.

"Come in." She said. Mercedes gave her a look. "What?"

"Don't pretend. I know you better than that." Mercedes kept her eyes glued on Quinn's.

"Aunty Mercedes!" Drizzle exclaimed running towards Mercedes with her arms opened.

"Hey, baby girl." Mercedes hugged her. Quinn sat on their sofa, saved by Drizzle's entrance.

"I want to show you something! Come with me." She was still in her pajamas. She dragged Mercedes to her room and showed Mercedes a picture she had drawn a day before. Mercedes laughed as Drizzle pulled her.

"Thought you want to keep it a secret?" Quinn asked Finn as he walked into the living room. He nodded. "Though I don't mind if you want to tell her."

"Might not be a secret after all." Mercedes walked down the stairs. She looked at Finn and Quinn. "Congrats." She hugged Quinn. Quinn, still confused of how she found out, hugged her back dubiously. She gave Quinn the piece of paper she held in her hand. "Your kid drew this." She smiled. Quinn took a look at the picture and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't tell her! I didn't, I promise!" Drizzle said holding Finn's leg. Quinn laughed. Finn looked at Mercedes.

"She didn't. I figured it out myself." She explained.

"Come here." Quinn smiled and threw Drizzle softly to the sofa. "I know." She kissed Drizzle. Drizzle giggled. "Let's get you changed." Quinn said, laughing. Drizzle stood up and walked to her room with Quinn.

"So… Next week." Mercedes began again once Quinn and Drizzle left the living room.

"I don't know. Quinn… Rachel…" He said. Mercedes smiled, her face looked a bit sad.

"Old high school drama?" Mercedes said. Finn nodded.

"Not to mention her pregnancy hormones." He added. "Though she knows I will never leave her." He sighed, "I hope."

"What about love?" Mercedes asked. "Rachel?" Finn looked at her as if she was a crazy person.

"I've never loved Rachel. I liked Rachel. Liked." He emphasized. Mercedes smiled. Happy that he cleared it out. Happy that he said it out loud. Happy that Quinn heard it. Quinn came from behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered. Mercedes looked at the happy couple, wishing someone was there to love her the way Finn loved Quinn. The way Quinn loved Finn. Finn blushed and smiled. Nothing seemed to change from Quinn and Finn, according to Mercedes. Same love. Same beauty. Just a kid… Kids.

"So," Mercedes said after she snapped herself back to the present time. "I was thinking that I would stay here…" She paused, "I mean, LA," she corrected herself, "for a week before I'd go to Lima." She announced full of happiness.

"Why don't you stay here?" Quinn asked spontaneously. Finn smiled, showing that he agreed with Quinn.

"Nah, I don't wanna be a burden to you guys." She said politely.

"C'mon, Mercedes. We're closer than that." Finn said. It was true though. Although everyone had parted their own ways after glee, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Quinn, and Mercedes were still close. In fact, they grew closer. "Besides, you can help us with Drizzle." He suggested. Mercedes smiled. She just couldn't reject the offer.

"Ok." She said. Her voice low and barely audible.

"Kurt's going to be here in a couple of days with the boys." Finn filled Mercedes in. Mercedes nodded.

"Perfect timing!" She said, excited. "I've been waiting to see Ricky!" She told them.

"What about my baby brother, Aunty Mercedes?" Drizzle ran and jumped onto Mercedes's lap. The adults smiled.

"Of course, baby girl." She kissed the girl that had been close to her since the girl was born.


	11. Balloons Grow and Pop

"No way!" Kurt smiled with excitement as Quinn ran into the bathroom for the third time that morning. "Jealous of me?" Kurt looked at Quinn after she went back to the room. Quinn rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide her smile. "Or fulfilling Drizzle's Christmas wish, perhaps?" He smiled. He hugged Quinn. "Congratulations, sister!" He exclaimed. Quinn stared at Mercedes and raised an eyebrow. Mercedes shook her head. "She didn't need to tell me. I guess that was pretty obvious." He laughed. Quinn chuckled. Finn peeked from the door, curious about why the three were laughing.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm terrible in hiding this." Quinn looked at Finn apologetically, but a smile appeared on her face after he smiled. Finn walked into Kurt's temporary room and draped his arms down Quinn's front body through the sides of her neck. He kissed the top of her head. Kurt and Mercedes made an 'awww' sound. Quinn blushed.

Drizzle came from began Finn and hugged his leg. Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine looked at the little girl and smiled, but Quinn didn't know what was going on. She tugged on Finn's shirt.

"Daddy, why do you keep hugging mommy?" She asked.

"Why do you keep hugging me?" He asked in return with a smile. Finn lowered himself so that Quinn could see Drizzle. "Let's play hide and seek with Kyle and Joey." He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"But don't be too noisy." Quinn reminded them, motioning to Ricky who was asleep in Blaine's arms.

"Noted." Finn said as he kissed her cheek. Finn and Drizzle left the room and walked into her playroom, where Joey and Kyle were playing with the toys they brought. "Who wants to play hide and seek?" Finn asked surprising them. Drizzle held on to his hands. Joey and Kyle jumped with excitement and ran to Finn. They had been idolizing Finn since they were still toddlers. "Alright. Who wants to count?" He asked the kids. He looked at Joey, and then Kyle, and then Drizzle, but none of them wanted to be the one who counts. "Ok, I'll count." He said. "Go! Go! Hide." He smiled, remembering the joy he had always felt when he was a little boy. "One…" He started counting.

Joey ran downstairs. He ran into the room where the adults were.

"Two…" Finn continued.

"Daddy!" Joey turned to his dads. "I need to hide!" He said. He flipped the covers and slipped inside. The adults laughed. They missed the innocence of a child that had been taken away from them. Maturity took over, but innocence could've stayed, couldn't it?

"Three…" Another count.

While Joey had found a place for him to hide, Kyle was still confused. He was familiar with the house. He had been there for three days by then, he had stayed there every once in a while ever since he could remember, and he knew the best hiding spots, but he just couldn't decide where to hide.

"Four…" Finn didn't stop.

Joey decided that he would hide behind the sofa in the living room, his new hiding spot.

"Five…" Halfway through.

Drizzle was still waiting in the playroom watching her dad count. Drizzle opened the door to her room but changed her mind, so she opened the door to the empty room that was beside her playroom instead. Finn smiled, hearing the sound of the doors.

"Six…" He continued with a smile on his face.

Drizzle wasn't finished. She opened the door of her playroom and went to her parents' room. This, Finn didn't hear. She opened the door to the balcony and sit on the broken white pod-like sofa there. That was where Quinn and Finn liked to spend the night and watched the stars. Finn won't be able to see her. The sofa was too tall for her.

"Seven…" The playroom was silent by then.

"I'm hungry." Joey whined from beneath the covers. Quinn laughed.

"Do you want me to get you something?" She peeked. Joey nodded and pulled the covers to cover him again. Quinn walked to the kitchen and brought some of Drizzle's snacks for the kids. She gave Joey a bar of Snickers and left the rest on the table.

"Eight…" He no longer closed his eyes, nor faced the wall.

Kyle was impatiently waiting for Finn to finish counting. He needed to go to the bathroom. He crawled back and forth behind the sofa. He just needed to pee so badly. He didn't want to wait any longer, but he had to, he said to himself.

"Nine…" It was coming to an end. _The kids should be ready by now, _Finn thought.

Drizzle tried to climb the sofa but she fell. Even if she couldn't climb the sofa, her dad won't be able to find her. The thing is, though, she liked spending her time there with her parents as well.

"Ten…" Finn said, the countdown was over. "Ready or not, here I come!" Finn said in a loud voice so that people could hear. Finn opened the door to the empty room where he heard Drizzle opened. It was empty. Just a couple of things and furniture. "Driz?" He called out when he couldn't find Drizzle.

"Finn's done counting." Kurt said when he heard the door creaked.

"I need to pee!" Kyle cried from behind the sofa. Finn smiled. He walked down the stairs and walked towards the sofa, smiling at Quinn as he passed Kurt's room.

"I think I'll see what's playing right now." He talked to himself, knowing that Kyle was behind the sofa. Kyle giggled. "Or… Boo!" He popped his face so that he could see Kyle. He walked over to Kyle as Kyle tried to run away. The giggling was still there. Finn scooped up the boy and laughed. "Got you!" He put the boy down and smiled. The boy took his hand. Finn directed him to Kurt's room.

"He caught you?" Kurt said looking at Kyle and Finn in disbelief. Kyle nodded. "Well at least you can go to the bathroom now." He laughed.

Kyle opened the door to the bathroom. Finn saw someone hiding under the covers. He gave Quinn a look, asking who that was.

"Look who's cheating now?" Mercedes said, laughing. Quinn stayed silent and smiled. Kyle walked into the room again.

"Well," Finn announced, "I'm just going to sit here next to Aunty Quinn." He said sitting down next to Quinn.

"That's not what you call her!" Kyle said, laughing. Quinn and Finn exchanged smiles. Finn's hand reached out and felt Joey's leg.

"Hmmm… Funny." Finn said, "I've never realized that we bought a bed with bumps that feels like Joey's leg." He said to Quinn. Kyle and Joey giggled. "Oh, that's right, because it is!" Finn said as he pulled the covers away and tickled Joey. The twins loved playing hide and seek with Finn. They couldn't stop giggling, but Finn's task wasn't done yet. He still had to find his daughter.


	12. The Giving Tree

Drizzle was already waiting for Finn. It was midday, but the weather was the kind of weather that was perfect for sleeping. Drizzle knew she was in the middle of a hide-and-seek game, but she couldn't resist the temptation to sleep. Accompanied by the feeling of the blowing wind, motion of the shaking trees, and sound of the falling leaves, she fell asleep.

Finn came back to the room where the others were.

"Anyone seen Drizzle?" He asked. Quinn looked at him and her head tilted. Mercedes shook her head. He looked at his wife again. She moved her head up then down, once, motioning their room. Finn smiled. "Thanks." He moved forward, trying to kiss Quinn.

"Nope." Kurt stared at Finn. "Not in front of my kids." He said. Quinn giggled. Finn laughed. He kissed Quinn's cheek and left.

Several minutes after that, he went back down.

"Quinn." He called. Quinn got up and followed him. He led her to their room, opened the glass door to the balcony, and pointed Drizzle who was already sleeping peacefully there. She smiled looking at her daughter.

"Go." She told Finn. "I'll wake her up." Finn walked away as Quinn waked Drizzle up. "Driz." She shook Drizzle gently. "Hey, Drizzle." She said again. "Wake up." She smiled as her daughter opened her eyes slowly. "Daddy's coming." She warned Drizzle, reminding her that she was still in the middle of a game. Drizzle jumped off the bed as she saw Finn coming. She ran around the sofa and then she ran out of the room.

Finn chased Drizzle around, then around Kurt's room, jumping on Kurt and Blaine's bed, and then out to the living room. Mercedes laughed as this happened.

When Finn finally caught Drizzle, he scooped her up and spun her around. Drizzle giggled. Everyone smiled looking at this. When her dad put her down, she started to stop laughing. She heard her tummy rumble.

"I'm hungry." She announced causing everyone to laugh. She ran to Quinn and hid her face on her lower stomach, embarrassedly smiling. "Mommy," She looked up at Quinn, arms still wrapped around Quinn's leg. "I'm hungry." Quinn took Drizzle's hand that was still tied behind her legs in hers after Drizzle let go of her legs.

They ordered food to eat. Burgers, just as the kids wanted.

"Luncheon, young lady?" Finn helped Drizzle as she climbed the chair. Drizzle smiled politely and climbed up the chair. "Your burgers, gentlemen." Giving Joey and Kyle their burgers as they sit. Quinn was standing in the corner of the living room. Finn walked towards her and they both smiled. In fact, they all smiled. Quinn, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, even the kids. Finn took her hand in his.

"Awww, brother." Kurt smiled.

"Luncheon, my lady?" Finn offered Quinn. She blushed as all eyes stared at them. Finn took her hand in his and guided her to the table.

"Finn, I-" Quinn started. Finn knew what she was about to say. She stared at her food, not touching it. He looked at Mercedes and she sat next to Quinn. Quinn groaned.

"I'll get Drizzle to feed you if you don't want to touch your food." Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Get me what to, daddy?" Drizzle asked as she overheard her name. Finn looked at Quinn and smiled.

"Nothing, Driz." Quinn said looking sternly at Finn.

The kids munched on their burgers and played again. They ran up to Drizzle's playroom and played there, leaving the adults alone.

"Drizzle," Joey called her cousin. Drizzle looked at him who was sitting across her, "why don't you ask for a baby sister? So we have another girl in our family." He asked naively. "You're the only girl in our family." He stated, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"I'm not the only girl in our family." Drizzle said, her eyes already glued on her artwork. "Mommy is also a girl in our family." She said, reminding him.

"But she's old." Kyle pointed out.

"She's not old." Drizzle said a little bit offended. "She's 26." Her eyes searched for the scissors. Her tone was then back to normal. The room turned silent for a while. "I don't know." Drizzle finally answered Joey's question.

"Oh…" Joey said, "Ok then." He seemed satisfied with Drizzle's simple answer.

Downstairs, Kurt's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Rachel?" Kurt spoke through the phone. He could hear Rachel sobbing at the end of the phone. Quinn sighed as she heard Rachel's name. Finn chuckled at Quinn's reaction and stroked her hair. Quinn leaned on Finn. Kurt's face turned pale, as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Finn looked at his brother, worried.

"M-Mr. Schue…" And Kurt couldn't finish his sentence.


	13. Cotton Candy Clouds

It was 5 in the morning. The kids were still sleeping in Drizzle's room. They wanted to share a room that night. Have a little overnight bonding time. So they slept in Drizzle's room that was big enough for the three of them, without Ricky. Quinn and Kurt sneaked into the room. They were ready to go. Mercedes was looking after Ricky, Finn and Blaine were filling the car's trunk with their luggage, and Quinn and Kurt needed to wake the kids up.

"Hey, Drizzle, wake up." Quinn caressed her daughter's hair. She spoke with a tone so gentle and low. Kurt woke his twins up.

"Mommy?" Drizzle said when she woke up.

"Hey, we need to get you ready, fast, ok?" Quinn told her daughter.

"But why, mommy? I'm still sleepy." Drizzle pulled the covers again, reminding Quinn of Finn. Quinn smiled. Quinn pulled the covers off her daughter, her face turned slightly more serious.

"We're going to Lima." Quinn answered. The thing that popped in Drizzle's mom was that she was going to visit her grandmother.

"Now?" Drizzle asked her mom again. Quinn looked at her. "But why?" She whined again. By then, the boys were already getting ready with Kurt's help. With eyes still sleepy, they walked out of the bathroom.

"Drizzle, c'mon. No more whining. Ok?" Quinn looked at Drizzle, pleading. "Joey and Kyle are ready."

"Ok." Drizzle gave up. She stood up and went to the bathroom with Quinn following behind her.

"Quinn!" Finn called as he opened the door to Drizzle's room. Quinn turned her face.

"Yeah?" She replied as her hands continued braiding Drizzle's hair.

"We need to go. Now." She finished the braid and took Drizzle's hand and walked to the car. Everyone was there and so they were off to the airport.

When they arrived at the airport, Drizzle was already asleep, but Quinn didn't want to wake her up, so Finn carried her. The boys had no option but to wake up. They held on to Mercedes's hands. Finn handed everyone their tickets.

Drizzle woke up, realizing that she was in the waiting lounge in her father's arms. Finn saw her waking up and pulled her onto his lap, but her eyes were traveling elsewhere. She searched for her cousins who were already looking out the glass walls of the airport. Drizzle jumped out of Finn's lap and joined them, recharged after her sleep.

"Guys, look! That might be our plane!" Shouted Kyle. The three looked excited. Drizzle ran towards Quinn.

"Daddy, can I sit on next to the window?" Drizzle asked. Finn smiled, nodding his head. Drizzle cheered in excitement. The announcer's voice filled the room. It was time for them to leave. Drizzle took Quinn's hand and dragged her to the plane. Quinn remember how she felt when she boarded the plane for the first time. The only difference was that it wasn't Drizzle's first time, but her excitement was still there.

Drizzle sat on the window seat and Finn in between Quinn and her. After Drizzle got everything she needed from Quinn's bag, Quinn immediately fell asleep. The boys sat with Mercedes. All three of them slept their way through the flight. Kurt and Blaine were busy with the baby who had been crying since they boarded the plane.

Drizzle was talking to Finn about the clouds. Just then, Quinn unconsciously dropped her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Quinn?" He whispered. She woke up and lifted her head. He put the armrest up. Quinn rested her head on Finn's shoulder and fell back asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Blanket, sir?" The stewardess offered Finn.

"Oh. Thanks." Finn quickly replied, taking the blanket with his left hand because he didn't want to wake Quinn up. "Drizzle, can you help me?" Finn asked Drizzle who was staring out the window, still amazed by the floating clouds. Drizzle unbuckled her seatbelt for a while and spread the blanket over Quinn.

"Sleep tight, mommy." Drizzle whispered and she kissed her mom's cheek. Before she returned to her seat, she hugged her mom gently. Quinn opened her eyes and found Drizzle hugging her, she shut her eyes again before Drizzle looked at her. Finn caught this and smiled. He put his arms around Quinn.

"Daddy, why are we going to Lima?" Drizzle questioned as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Umm… Remember when I told you about the glee club?" He asked Drizzle. She nodded.

"Where you met Aunty Mercedes and your other friends." She pointed out.

"Yes, that one." He said. "Well… Our teacher…." He paused, trying to find a way to say it appropriately. "He…" It was hard for him to say. "He went to heaven." Finn finally said.

"Then why did Uncle Kurt cry yesterday?" She asked. "I thought you said he's in heaven. Doesn't that mean that he's with God?" Finn looked at his daughter.

"Well, Uncle Kurt misses our teacher." Finn explained. Drizzle looked at Kurt through the gap of the seats with pitiful eyes. Then, the plane landed. Drizzle giggled at the feeling she got as the plane declines. It tickled her stomach. Quinn woke up with a smile on her face. They were back. They were all back.


End file.
